Blanco y Negro - Negro y Blanco
by L3X
Summary: Así son ellos como el ying y el yang. Tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite, como el sol y la lluvia… como la noche y el día. Como la luz y la oscuridad. Ella es una rubia escandalosa y él es un moreno silencioso. Contaré la historia que los unió a ellos dos… Como el hilo del destino sus vidas entrelazó. (De Culut-camia y L3X para ustedes).


**Junto a Culut nos unimos para hacer este fic.**

**Pensamos en un contraste de emociones, en lo que ella le gusta expresar y en lo que a mi me gusta transmitir. Les presentamos una mezcla de sabores. Dulce y cítrico que esperamos disfruten. **

**Les agradecemos por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto en Parejas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

**Blanco y negro - Negro y blanco**

_Así son ellos como el ying y el yang._

_Tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite,_

_como el sol y la lluvia…_

_como la noche y el día. _

_Como la luz y la oscuridad._

…

_Ella es una rubia escandalosa y él es un moreno silencioso._

_Contaré la historia que los unió a ellos dos…_

_Como el hilo del destino sus vidas entrelazó._

…

'_Finalizaron su entrenamiento cerca del atardecer, agotados pero los tres esforzándose para mejorar. Cada uno por sus propios motivos._

_La niña del grupo pasó una mano por su frente limpiando el sudor antes de voltear y dedicar una mirada de reproche a su compañero que se hallaba recostado en el suelo, sucio y sin energías. —Jiraiya eres ridículo, ¡esfuérzate más! Eres tonto y débil._

—_Si utilizaras tu tiempo para entrenar y dejaras de holgazanear podrías seguirnos el paso.— acotó el tercer integrante._

_Al oírlos Jiraiya levantó la cabeza con dificultad para dedicarles un gesto molesto —¡Ey! ¿Por qué los dos están en mi contra? ¡Cierren la boca!_

_La rubia le enseño la lengua infantilmente mientras que el de cabello oscuro desvió la mirada con desinterés._

_Al verles una sonrisa se elevó en los labios de Jiraiya; apreciaba mucho a su equipo y atesoraba cada momento que compartían juntos, incluso cuando le burlaban… eran sus compañeros después de todo…'_

…

De pequeña Tsunade oía maravillada las historias acerca de su abuelo y los ninjas que bajo su liderazgo habían ayudado a crear su hogar. Era natural que, entusiasmada por la fuerza y la voluntad que su abuelo había demostrado a lo largo de la vida, ella desease seguir los pasos de Hashirama, los cuales prometían guiarla por el camino de reluciente luz que siempre hubo rodeado a su abuelo gracias a su determinación y fe.—¡Seré la mejor ninja y continuaré el honor de los Senju!— se había prometido a sí misma.

Cuando tuvo la edad adecuada ingresó en la academia ninja como había anhelado y se esforzó durante todos sus años de estudio para mejorar y ser fuerte; se llenó de información y aprendió todas las técnicas que le fueron enseñadas al pie de la letra.

Llegaron luego sus doce años y al día de la graduación, el mismo en el cual le serían asignados sus compañeros de equipo, aquellos con los que había soñado con compartir misiones desde el día en que ingresó en la academia; aquellos que Tsunade esperaba fueran adecuados, inteligentes, y útiles para poder trabajar en conjunto. Pero… ¿Jiraiya y Orochimaru? La descendiente Senju nunca había tenido algún tipo de trato en especial con ellos, de hecho casi ni los conocía, sólo sabía por los años en la academia que Orochimaru era raro y Jiraiya era torpe.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar donde su equipo se reuniría por primera vez se dijo que era muy temprano para juzgarlos, que probablemente ambos chicos serían diferentes a como se comportaban en la academia y que enfrentados a verdaderas misiones mostrarían su verdadero potencial.

Llegó al lugar acordado. Orochimaru ya se encontraba allí y por el lado contrario se acercaba Jiraiya. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente, manteniéndose ahí de pie e inmóviles, observándose por un momento.

_..._

_En mi niñez siempre creí que la vida se trataba de algo más._

_Veía a la gente pasear tranquila aún sabiendo que algún día morirían, _

_pues bueno yo había decido que ese no sería mi destino. _

Con un palo en la mano escarbaba levemente la tierra dibujando patrones sin sentido en ella mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido esta tarde, cuando caminaba con Sarutobi-sensei.

Regeneración. Serpiente blanca. Nuevo cuerpo. Eternidad. Blanco. Oscuridad…

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente mientras la idea iba tomando forma en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que se arraigaba en mi corazón.

Entre la tierra que removía una lombriz apareció y mientras escuchaba la escandalosa voz de mis compañeros de equipo acercándose la aplasté hasta que se volvió una sola con el elemento que la rodeaba. Satisfecho con lo que acaba de hacer una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Este día sería muy importante en mi vida lo sabía, una idea había aparecido de la nada iluminando el camino que debía seguir, esta sería mi meta y con la decisión de llevarla a cabo sin que nada importase, me levanté y me acerqué a Jiraiya y Tsunade. _Yo sería el primer ninja inmortal. _

_..._

_Nuestros caminos los entrelazó el destino._

_Y queriendo siempre ayudar a la gente,_

_la medicina empezó a ser mi vida, mi pasión._

_Yo sabía que esto sería la mejor._

_Lo demostraría, lucharía por ello y sería la mejor kunoichi médico que existía._

Tsunade contempló la pequeña caja en su mano sin saber qué decir. Elevó la mirada hacia su madre una vez más quien le sonreía entretenida.

—Es un ungüento. Quiero que lo utilices en el examen chunnin y te mantengas fuerte ante todo, ¿sí? Cuida de ti y de tus compañeros, recuerda que serán tu equipo ahora y por siempre.— dijo dedicándole un gesto lleno de cariño y orgullo.

Un sentimiento potente llenó el interior de la niña y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro ante la sensación positiva que le pedía no defraudar a sus padres y demostrarles el potencial que ella tenía —¡Lo prometo! Ya verás, cuidaré de los dos tontos hasta el último de mis días —prometió, despidiéndose rápidamente con un beso a ambos padres y una sonrisa para el pequeño bulto que era su hermano Nawaki en los brazos de su madre, oculto por la tela que lo protegía del frío.

Junto a su equipo inició el examen que decidiría si eran aptos para proteger a su aldea o no; fueron días difíciles y pruebas que requirieron de todo su valor y esfuerzo, pero nunca se dejó vencer. Siguió adelante, pensando en su familia, sus metas y su futuro. Luchó, y como era de esperarse, triunfó. No: _triunfaron._

Tsunade y su equipo. Juntos. Lo habían logrado juntos, porque era eso lo que un equipo hacia, se enfrentaban a cualquier obstáculo trabajando en grupo y confiando en las habilidades de sus compañeros incluso si a veces dudaban de ellos.

Una vez terminado el examen y declarados victoriosos, Tsunade volteó a ver a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa alegre.

Jiraiya no la vio y Orochimaru ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle el gesto.

_..._

_Como el marionetista que maneja al muñeco desde las sombras…_

_Quiero mover los hilos y ver el mundo vuelto un caos._

_Así como avanzas con la lectura de esta historia, _

_avanza la oscuridad en mi corazón._

Cuánto había pasado ya desde que encontré la piel de la serpiente. Tres años. Hoy había terminado un gran y famoso evento, los exámenes chunnin y veía a los padres de mis compañeros felicitarlos por su nuevo rango, habíamos pasado el examen y al igual que mis compañeros yo era un chunnin. Por otra parte yo había perdido a mis padres tan sólocuando era un niño y ahora con mis nuevos sueños por cumplir ellos eran un obstáculo menos del que debía preocuparme.

Estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir mis objetivos, de cumplir lo que quería, porque esto era sobre mí, nadie más importaba.

Lo había decidido hace tiempo y estaba dispuesto a matar y cosas mucho peores para alcanzar los que deseaba, a veces Jiraiya interrumpía con sus estúpidas palabras de un mundo de paz… pero la paz era aburrida. Odiaba la tranquilidad, me gustaba ver la gente en pánico, había descubierto que me gustaba oírlos gritar aterrados. _Más oscuridad. _Sonrisa.

_..._

_La soledad de mi corazón se apodera y el mundo pierde su color_

_Como una mariposa a la que le han cortado las alas me siento yo…_

_Pero como un fénix la esperanza brota en mi, _

_Cada día más fuerte instándome a seguir._

La vida había perdido su esplendor por mucho tiempo.

La muerte de Nawaki y la muerte de Dan fueron los golpes más terribles que había recibido en su existencia y durante los años que siguieron a estas tragedias su único consuelo fueron el alcohol y las apuestas que lograban sumirle en un estado de desinterés que le entumecía tanto mente como alma, evitando que ella pensase… recordase… y se convencía a sí misma de que aquello estaba bien, que era lo que deseaba porque ahora todo le daba igual.

Pero aún así…

Había una pequeña emoción que se rehusaba a dejarse matar. Una que aún luchaba en su interior tratando de hacerse paso y retornarle los sentidos, regresarla a ser quien Tsunade solía ser. Y por mucho alcohol que consumiese para eliminarla aquella emoción continuaba luchando, determinada e inquebrantable. Entonces supo que se trataba de la voluntad que su abuelo le había inculcado; en su interior aún residía una diminuta llama de lo que alguna vez fue el fuego que abrazaba su alma en honor a Konoha, su hogar. Su mundo.

Tsunade la ignoraba porque estaba segura de que pronto desaparecería por completo, porque la vida ya no tenía esplendor, ni valor, ni sentido, y ya no valía la pena… o al menos eso creyó hasta que lo conoció a él. A ese niño rubio insufrible que le recordaba en gran magnitud a su hermano menor.

Y en ese momento, milagrosamente, la luz volvió a hacerse paso en su vida, haciendo a un lado la oscuridad que había intentado dominarla pero que había sido retenida por aquella llama decidida a no apagarse. Jamás.

_..._

_Mi vida se transforma y el mundo empieza a cambiar._

_La oscuridad me tiene en sus garras y me siento cómodo entre ellas._

_Me he convertido en un demonio y la gente elegirá entre el infierno o yo, _

_da igual, ambas elecciones sólo pueden terminar el destrucción…_

_En mi laboratorio construyo la próxima pieza que me dará diversión._

Aquí estaba yo, un objeto más entre la humedad, tierra, sangre, químicos, frascos. Muerte. Una sonrisa lasciva se dibuja en mi rostro.

Había improvisado un laboratorio en las cloacas de Konoha, entre tantos túneles uno vacío había sido testigo de los innumerables experimentos que hasta la fecha había llevado a cabo.

Investigación… con un único objetivo aprender todos los jutsus ninjas, ver lo que el cuerpo humano es capaz de hacer, lo que es capaz de soportar.

Sabía que me habían descubierto pero aún así seguí investigando, tan sólo faltaba un poco más pero Sarutobi-sensei irrumpió en la habitación con varios ANBU. El experimento había quedado a medias pero aún así una sonrisa sádica y lasciva se dibujaba en mi rostro dedicada a ellos. No entendían, nadie me entendía, me creían un monstruo, no concebían que había un mayor fin, uno que podría ayudar a toda la aldea. No, no lo hacían, ellos me juzgaban y me daban la espalda, siempre queriendo que cambie, que sea como Tsunade o Jiraiya, que sea algo que no soy. Eso no pasaría, yo nunca cambiaría. Este era mi camino ninja.

Mi destino no estaba en Konoha así que después de pelear con el maestro que me lo enseñó todo desde que fui un niño, huí sabiendo que iba a ser derrotado. Regresaría y acabaría con todos ellos mostrándoles que no debieron rechazarme, que al haberme dado la espalda se ganaron un enemigo que los destruiría hasta la extinción.

Konoha, Akatsuki y ahora el Sonido… nunca sería parte de ninguno pues yo solamente era parte de mí mismo.

_..._

_El tiempo ha llegado, ya casi hemos terminado._

_Queda poco que contar, esta historia llegará a su final._

...

'_Jamás sabrá como habían llegado a esto. Cómo se habían distanciado de tal forma, eligiendo transitar caminos tan diferentes._

_Nunca podrá entender qué había pasado por la mente de sus compañeros, qué les había llevado a ser como eran en aquel momento… Lo único que podía hacer era observar, así como había hecho toda su vida._

_Por muy idiota que le llamasen Jiraiya sabía que él lo había notado antes que ellos, había visto como poco a poco comenzaban a cambiar, comenzaban a distanciarse, y aunque quiso con todo su corazón hacer algo al respecto, sencillamente no encontró la forma. Tan solo pudo mantenerse de pie en la distancia, observando._

_Y ahora allí estaban, enfrentándose entre los tres, viéndose sin verse realmente. Porque el tiempo había pasado y no importaban las memorias que compartieran, ellos ya no eran los mismos que alguna vez trabajaron juntos compartiendo gratos momentos. Esos días ya no regresarían, y el equipo que solían ser ya no existía._

_Aún así, a pesar de ver la locura en la mirada de Orochimaru y la furia en el rostro de Tsunade, hay una esperanza dentro de él que se rehúsa a desaparecer._

_Muy en el fondo Jiraiya aún cree en ambos, cree que las cosas podrán arreglarse y que aún podrían ser el equipo que alguna vez fueron._

_Porque… seguían siendo sus compañeros después de todo.'_

* * *

**Fic en pareja de **L3X **y** Culut-camia.

**Palabras asignadas: **Lombrices/Ungüento

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
